1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for supporting a liquid crystal television receiver and a support structure for supporting a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices such as liquid crystal television receivers having support structures have been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3077169, JP-UM-A-5-46182, JP-A-2002-106542 and JP-A-2004-132410).
An angle regulation device of a monitor is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3077169. In rotating a body of the monitor in a vertical plane, the angle regulation device is capable of restricting the vertical rotation of the monitor body by making a contact protrusion mounted on a fixed seat mounted in a rear surface of the monitor body in contact with a cut-out portion of a pillar member supporting the monitor body and, in rotating the monitor body in a horizontal plane, the angler regulation device restricts horizontal rotation by making a contact protrusion mounted on an axis seat in a base in contact with a cut-out portion of a positioning ring provided in the pillar member.
Further, a structure of a liquid crystal television is disclosed in JP-UM-A-5-46182. In the disclosed structure, a display portion of the liquid crystal television receiver is supported horizontally or vertically by making a shaft for rotatably supporting the display portion hard to rotate by pinching the shaft between leaf springs of a brake detent mechanism and a moderation constraint mechanism and a downward rotation of the display portion of the liquid crystal television receiver can be restricted by making a stopper surface provided on the display portion in contact with a protruded portion of a cam member mounted on the shaft.
In JP-A-2002-106542, a structure of a display monitor, which is capable of changing rotation angle according to a using state thereof, in a usual use state and in a maintenance state, is disclosed. In the disclosed structure, when the monitor body is rotated vertically in the usual use state, the rotation is restricted by making a protruded portion provided on a member on the monitor body in contact with a stopper contact portion of a detachable cover and, when the monitor body is in the maintenance state by removing the cover, the rotation is restricted by making the protruded portion in contact with a groove provided in a member on a support.
In a support type thin television receiver, in which a body portion of the television receiver is rotated horizontally or vertically by rotating a connecting body provided between the body portion and a support around an axis of the support, JP-A-2004-132410 discloses a structure of a rotation mechanism of the thin television receiver, which is capable of producing a predetermined rotation load in rotating the body portion with respect to the support by mounting differently magnetized magnets on the connecting body and the support and arranging a magnetic force regulating spacer between the magnets.
Since, in the angle regulator of the monitor (display device) disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3077169, the monitor body is not supported by the setting plane, there is a problem that, when a downward force equal to or larger than a constant force is exerted on the monitor body after the monitor body is rotated downward by the contact of the contact protrusion in the fixed seat with a cut-out portion of the pillar member, the cut-out portion of the pillar member supporting the monitor body may be broken.
In the liquid crystal television receiver (display device) disclosed in JP-UM-A-5-46182, there is a problem that, since the display portion is not supported by the setting plane, the cum member is broken when a downward force equal to or larger than a constant force is exerted on the display portion after the display portion is rotated downward by the contact of the stopper surface with the protruded portion of the cum member.
In the display monitor (display device) disclosed in JP-A-2002-106542, there is a problem that, since the monitor body is not supported by the setting plane, the stopper contact portion of the cover is broken when a downward force equal to or larger than a constant force is exerted on the monitor body after the monitor body is rotated downward by the contact of the protruded portion formed on the member of the monitor body with the stopper contact portion.
In the support type thin television receiver (display device) disclosed in JP-A-2004-132410, there is a problem that, since there is no mechanism for restricting vertical rotation of the body portion, it is impossible to restrict rotation of the body portion when a downward force equal to or larger than a constant force is exerted on the body portion.